A Música
by LordePanda
Summary: O que acontece quando duas personalidades totalmente diferentes se atraem?Ou melhor, quando decidem formar uma banda.Summary péssimo.Yaoi SasuNaru, LeeGaa, ItaSaku.
1. Prólogo

Essa é minha nova fic, chamada Música, eu tentei fazer algo legal, mas creito que não ficou tão bom assim, Sasuke ficou meio OOC, mas mesmo assim espero que gostem

Disclaimer:Naruto nem os personagens me pertencem...blá, blá, blá, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, blá blá blá.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uzumaki Naruto  
14 Anos  
Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, brilhantes como o céu,pele fortemente bronzeada, corpo torneado e musculos definidos, apesar da pouca idade.  
Alegre, agitado e divertido...Naruto era uma eterna criança**

Era uma figura intrigante, diga-se de passagem...em seus 14 anos de vida, Uzumaki Naruto nunca tinha se atraido tanto por um homem...curiosidade em saber quem era aquele homem?

**Uchiha Sasuke  
15 Anos  
Cabelos negros olhos inexpressivos negros como uma solitaria noite, pele branca como a neve, parecia ter um corpo feito, mas era escondido pela blusa e calça que usava.  
Solitário, estranho, misterioso**

Sabia que seu nome era Uchiha Sasuke, ja ouvira algumas vezes algumas garotas o chamando por esse também que Sasuke parecia ser musico, algumas vezes ja tinha pego o metrô com uma bag¹.  
Sabia que era uma pessoa fria,solitaria, sem animo.Só não sabia porque se sentia tão atraído por ele.

Naruto deu sinal, a próxima era a estação dele...antes de descer, olhou para o Uchiha misterioso nos assentos frontais do metrô.Desceu e a figura intrigante continuou sua viagem rumo a sua casa.

No dia seguinte, Naruto acordou normalmente tomou seu café, tirou seu iPod que estava carregando da tomada, puxou o fone, colocou-o no ouvido,tocava um pop meloso, totalmente sem graça, mas para ele era a melhor coisa do mundo.  
Parou em frente a porta de casa, meio aflito, afinal era primeiro dia de aula, ja era o 3º ano na escolam sabia que a turma iria ser a mesma do ano passado, talvez um ou dois estudantes novos, mas nada de especial.  
Tomou coragem e abriu a porta.

No metrô, reparou na mesma figura sombria que via todos os dias no metrô, o problema era que Naruto o via quando fazia o caminho de volta para casa, não quando estava saindo.  
Por sorte, ou azar, o unico lugar vago era ao lado do Uchiha, se aproximou calmamente, reparando no que Sasuke estava vestindo, uma calça jeans surrada, All Star preto, camisa do Me...tal...li...cA, soletrou o nome até agora estranho, pediu licensa, mas Sasuke nem se moveu, a musica do fone de ouvido estava alta demais.

_-Com licensa, por favor, posso me sentar?  
-Tell Me Why I Had To Be A Powerslave_

  
Puxou cautelosamente o fone da orelha do maior, que virou assustado.

_-Posso me sentar?  
-Sim, claro, sente-se._

A viagem prosseguiu normalmente, até chegar na parada da escola, Naruto fez menção de se levantar e Sasuke fez o mesmo, Naruto não sabia se Sasuke fizera aquilo por educação ou por que ia descer também, mas logo sua dúvida foi respondida, Sasuke deu sinal e desceu junto com Naruto, porém tomou a direção inversa do loiro.

Naruto adentrou os portões da Konoha High School, sentido uma leve nostalgia no ar,logo reencontrou seus amigos de longa data e colocou o papo em dia.  
Papo vem, papo vai, toca o som do inferno...era o sinal que chamava os alunos para subirem para as salas de aula.

Naruto estava certo, a mesma turma, ninguem havia reprovado ou entrado, ele suspirou e voltou sua atenção para a professora que estava fazendo um pronunciamento.

_-Aqui na Konoha High Scholl... _

Naruto não ouvia mais nada, ligara seu fone e começou a escutar música, até que uma figura adentrou a sala, era arrancou os fones de ouvido.

_-Turma digam olá-disse Kurenai pegando um papel da mão de Sasuke- para Uchiha Sasuke._

_----------------------------------------------------_

**Primeiro capitulo curto, pra aguçar a curiosidade, 1 Review e posto o segundo capitulo ^^**


	2. A música pode mudar o mundo!

Segundo cápitulo no ar, não liguem para a falta de acentos...eles que quase me reprovam em portugues :/

** ** **

Estava atordoado, por quê diabos Sasuke escolhera logo a mesma escola dele?Por quê diabos, Sasuke, um ano mais velho, também estaria cursando a 8ª Série?Por qêe diabos estaria fazendo essas perguntas tolas a si mesmo?

Sasuke andou até o fundo da sala, jogou sua mochila no canto e sentou-se na cadeira, todos os olhares estavam voltados para aquele "misterioso estranho"

_-Turma?Como eu ia dizendo, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, creio que estão todos querendo se conhecer melhor, não?Escrevam o nome de vocês em um papel e coloquem em cima da mesa._

Os alunos assim fizeram, e Kurenai passou recolhendo os papeis.

_-Ótimo, agora eu vou passar por vocês, e então tirem um papel, esse será sua dupla até o final do semestre_

Todos da sala deram de mesma pessoa, para fazer todos os trabalhos juntos, até o fim do semestre?E se dois desafetos formassem uma dupla?Era inviavel, pois todos ja eram amigos de longa data, mas ainda assim a ideia era atordoante.

_-Primeiro você._

**Haruno Sakura  
14 Anos,cabelos rosados,olhos esmeralda,não era lá muito atraente, mas era uma garota legal, conversava, ria e se divertia com os amigos.**

_-Eu tirei...Yamanaka Ino..._

**Yamanaka Ino  
14 Anos, cabelos loiros, dona de belos olhos azuis corpo escultural, muito atraente, patricinha até a alma, as vezes era muito irritante, mas a maioria dos garotos de KHS babavam por ela**.

As duas não eram bem um exemplo de amizade, ja tiveram um relacionamento amistoso no passado, mas as diferenças de carater separaram-as

Kurenai fuçou os papeis até achar o que continha o nome de Sakura, pegou e colocou junto com o de Ino, em sua aproximou do proximo da fileira:

_-Agora o senhor._

**Shikamaru Nara  
14 Anos, cabelos grandes ,negros e amarrados no alto da cabeça, olhos da mesma cor do cabelo. Dono de um grande carater, generoso, fiel e amigo, era muito inteligente, mas a preguiça que o consumia o impedia de tirar boas notas na esola.**

_-Yare, yare....Sabaku no...Temari..._

**Sabaku no Temari  
15 Anos, loira, repetente, era um pouco atrante, apesar de gordinha, não chegava a ser obesa...tinha uma gordurinha aqui e ali, como os meninos diziam, uma fofura, ou mais carne pra apertar...era bastante amiga, apesar de ser meio brigona.**

Kurenai fez o mesmo que fez com o papel de Sakura e Ino, passou por mais carteiras até chegar onde sentava um menino, segundo ela mesmo, estranho...

_-Você...Pega um._

**Rock Lee  
14 Anos, olhos e cabelos negros, muito amistoso, amigavel...entre suas qualidades se destacava a garra pela qual tinha com seus uma forte predileção pelo verde.**

_**-**__Osu!-Lee pegou o papel e leu em voz alta-Sabaku no Gaara_

**Sabaku no Gaara  
14 Anos, cabelos vermelho, olhos verdes, meio anão, solitario e forte apego pelos irmãos e por seu melhor e talvez unico amigo, Naruto.**

Kurenai foi passando por cada cadeira, e Naruto foi ficando mais apreensivo, esperando que ninguem tirasse finalmente Kurenai chegou em Naruto, ele puxou o primeiro papel que viu pela cautelosamente, torcendo...

_-Uchiha Sasuke._

Naruto estava aliviado, finalmente iria poder conhecer aquela misteriosa figura que era Uchiha Sasuke.

Após todos os papeis serem sorteados,Kurenai anunciou:

-_Reunam-se com seu parceiro, faltam ainda duas horas pra aula acabar, então conversem e se conheçam, e é bom que se entendam, afinal,não vai ser possivel trocar de parceiro._

Em ordem, começaram a unir as carteiras, fila por fila, depois sairam em busca de um lugar ao lado de sua dupla.  
Naruto foi direto ao fundo da sala, onde Sasuke, totalmente entediado, estava ouvindo musica.

_-Oi-Disse o loiro  
-Olá  
-Bom, vamos ser parceiros até o fim do semestre, então devemos nos conhecer melhor, não acha?  
-Un  
__**-._. **__ Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto.  
-Prazer, Uchiha Sasuke.  
-É...não querendo ser indiscreto, mas já sendo...por que vive escutando música?  
-A música te liberta, te dá um modo de gritar, de exigir por aquilo que é certo.  
-Eu gosto um pouco de musica, você escuta...?-Falou o nome de uma banda de pop, muito famosa._  
_-Não  
-Mas você não disse que a música libertava?  
-Sim Naruto, mas veja...nada contra sua musica, mas essa música pop, é feita para que as pessoas se sintam bem ouvindo ela.  
-Mas isso não seria bom?  
-Em parte sim, mas isso fecha os olhos das pessoas perante ao que está realmente acontecendo...Pessoas vivem tragedias, mas chegam em casa e ligam essa musica e esquecem do que aprenderam.  
-Não estou entendendo  
-Naruto,eu acredito que a música pode mudar o mundo...os escravos negros cantavam canções de liberdade e vitoria, hoje são livres, entende?Precisamos de músicas que nos mostrem os problemas, e não tentem camufla-los_

Naruto nunca tinha pensado por este angulo, mas realmente fazia sentido e estava pasmo, de perceber como uma conversa de 5 minutos, mudou totalmente sua percepção das coisas, ele estava sentindo que sua vida mudaria pra sempre a partir do momento em que conhecera Uchiha Sasuke.

_-Que tipo de música você escuta?  
-Eu escuto de tudo, não importa o genero, se me agrada, estou ouvindo.  
-Mas não tem preferencias?  
-A sim, claro, como você pode ver por minha camisa, gosto muito de MetallicA, também gosto bastante de Iron Maiden, Scorpions, e ao mesmo tempo escuto bastante música romantica dos anos 80 e até Paramore as vezes me pego escutando._

Naruto estava cada vez mais interessado em saber mais de Sasuke.

_-O que te traz à KHS?  
-Bom, quando eu tinha 13, abandonei a escola, pra seguir na música...não deu muito certo então decidi voltar...eu gosto do ambiente, faz me sentir bem.  
-Música?  
-Eu sempre fui muito ligado com a música, sabe?Acho que não conseguirei fazer nada além de música, pois é a única coisa em que eu sou pleno e sei fazer._

Naruto sempre teve a imagem de que músicos eram pessoas muito importantes e coisas assim, que ja nasciam metidos.Não que Sasuke não fosse metido, e de fato era, apesar que não demonstrasse isso, mas Sasuke lhe parecia simples, mas estava enganado ,Sasuke era na verdade o ser humano mais complexo que ja conhecera.

_-Naruto, gostaria de te mostrar uma coisa, poderia vir em minha casa, hoje a tarde?_

Naruto ficou meio tonto com o convite, mas aceitou sem relutar.

_-À que horas?  
-1:30 está bom pra você?  
-Sim, está ótimo  
-Então te vejo lá_

A aula correu sem nenhuma procupação, no final da aula, Naruto encontrou Sasuke para pegar o metrô com ele, mas ele falou que não ia dar porque ia passar na loja de musica e o irmão, Itachi, iria busca-lo.  
Naruto, então, foi para casa.

Bem, é isso, o segundo capitulo está no ar, estou produzindo o terceiro, e atolado com trabalho, curso e tentando me livrar do cigarro, então talvez demore um pouco.

**Kappuchu09  
Que bom que gostou da Fic, estou me empenhando para que ela seja a melhor que eu ja escrevi.  
Sim, eu baseei o Sasuke, um pouco em mim, por isso está OOC, sabe, as preferencias e filosofias…ainda que eu ache que ele tem um QUE de Ryuusuke Minami, do Beck**

**E quanto a Naruto não conhecer MetallicA…bem, também achei um pouco de apelação, mas ele é burrinho msm ^^**


	3. Les Paul, Maiden, Decisões

Terceiro Capitulo...no ar

***********

Naruto chegou em casa, tomeou um longo banho onde ficara pensando se devia mesmo ir à casa de alguem que conhecera à poucas horas, apesar de serem colegas de escola, e quase Uchiha era bem...meio estranho.

Saiu do banho e sentiu o forte vento gelado vindo da janela, se aproximou e olhou por ela.O céu estava escuro, muito nublado, sem dúvidas iria chover forte.

Foi para seu quarto, onde pegou uma bermuda qualquer e uma camisa com uma estampa de redemoinho.Não sabia por quê, mas gostava, e muito, daquela velha até fora de casa, mas voltou correndo.

_-Droga, está muito frio._

Voltou para seu quarto, vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa de frio laranja:

_-Agora sim._

Saiu e foi para a estação que,surpreendentemente, estava vazia. Pegou o metrô e foi pensando em como seria a casa de Sasuke.

Desceu do metrô e saiu da estação,assim que viu um policial,pegou o endereço, que Sasuke havia escrito em uma folha de caderno, mostrou ao policial e perguntou onde ficava.

_-Ah...a mansão Uchiha...não é longe daqui.  
-Mansão?o.o  
-Fica no caminho da DP,sobe aí que eu te deixo lá  
-Obrigado_

Naruto montou na garupa da moto,o policial acelerou e ele sentiu o forte frio gelar-lhe seus lábios e bochechas.

Rápidamente a metrópole deu lugar a um lugar arborizado, bem verde, cheio de logo reparou em um grande muro verde que terminava em um portão com o simbolo dos Uchiha, mesmo simbolo que ele vira tatuado no braço de Sasuke, um pouco mais cedo.

_-É aqui garoto  
-Obrigado  
-A gente se vê._

Naruto olhou para o grande portão e viu um interfone ao lado, apertou o botão e alguns segundos se passaram até que a estática mudasse para a face de Sasuke.

_-Naruto,que bom que veio._

Naruto abriu um de seus mais animadores sorrisos

-Entra

O grande portão se abriu e Naruto pulou pra passar pelo jardim dos Uchiha, notou três homens de terno deles tinha um aspecto meio morto, era bastante pálido, e feio, diga-se de passagem, outro era loiro, com o cabelo cobrindo um dos olhos, esse até que parecia gente.O ultimo tinha os cabelos meio que curtos, e castanhos...e tinha a cara coberta por tratou de apressar o passo até chegar em frente à porta.

Tocou a campainha, e dentro de alguns segundos apareceu um homem, que ele deduziu ser o mordomo(nossa, que esperto o Naruto).

_-Uzumaki Naruto?  
-Eu mesmo :)  
-Por favor, entre, o aguarda na sala de jantar.  
-Sim...a proposito, quem é você.  
-Eu sou o Kishimoto.(Tome, esse é o castigo por matar Itachi e o Ero-Sennin u.u)  
-Ah...prazer.  
-?...prazer ._._

Naruto dirigiu-se à sala de jantar, onde Sasuke estava almoçando.

_-Oi comigo.  
-Obrigado, mas já comi  
-Un_

Naruto sentou-se por educação e aguardou Sasuke terminar a refeição,o quê rapidamente aconteceu, já que Sasuke estava avido por mostrar algo para Naruto.

_-Naruto, pedi que viesse, pois quer te mostrar uma coisa.  
-Mostrar o que Sasuke?  
-Vem_

Os dois subiram a escada e Naruto avistou uma mesa cheia de botões,quase que colada em um , com dificuldade, abriu a porta ao lado do vidro e entrou. Naruto fez o mesmo e fora surpreendido.

_-Aqui, Naruto, é meu parque de diversões_

Naruto não sabia o que dizer.

_-Amps, pedais, mesas, sintetizadores, o que um musico profissional precisa ou que um amador quer ter._

Naruto ficou abobalhado, olhano para os lados, viu várias coisas apesar desse detalhe, sabia que aquelas coisas eram vez tinha lido numa revista de acontecimentos gerais, o lançamento de um novo amp, de uma marca desconhecida, mas com uma tecnologia de ponta, e que custavam cerca de 7.500 Dollares...e ali talvez tivessem no minimo uns 20 desses.

_-Então, o que achou?  
-Sabia...que você...é...muito exibido?  
-Sim, sabia__.  
_Os dois riram juntos

Sasuke se aproximou de uma guitarra,a pegou, colocou a correia sobre os ombros, a ligou no amp e se concentrou, enquanto isso, Naruto prestava atenção no que Sasuke fazia.

_-Essa guitarra parece um..._

Naruto se calou quando os dedos de Sasuke começaram a soar pra cima e pra baixo nas escalas...e era incrivel, tanto o som, quanto a performance de Sasuke.

Sasuke parou de tocar:

_-Gibson Les Paul Tiger's Eyes.  
-Que...que música é essa?  
-Música?Ah...apenas um improviso de Hard Rock.  
-o.o Você criou isso...improvisando?  
-Sim  
-Sugoi..._

O celular de Naruto tocou, ele apalpou até o visor acender e conseguir ler o nome: Reginaldo.

_-Alô pai-alguns meses atrás, devido ao gosto musical do pai, ele o apelidou de Reginaldo  
-Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...você me deixou trancado em casa.  
-Trancado...hehe...bem daqui a pouco estou aí._

Naruto estava pensando em como deixara o pai trancado em casa.

_-Que foi Naruto?  
-Deixei meu pai trancado em casa._

-Tenho que ir_  
-Espera-Sasuke apalpou o amp até achar um objeto e entregar para Naruto-, meu MP4, Iron Maiden, discografia completa.  
-Sasuke...isso é um isqueiro.  
-Ih...falha técnica-Sasuke vasculhou até achar o bendito MP4, aqui está.  
-Obrigado...mas não vai sentir falta?  
-Não, tenho outros.  
-Outros?  
-Sim. :B  
._

Naruto saiu correndo da mansão, só desacelerando o passo quando chegou perto da estação.

Saiu da estação ,estava chovendo muito, mas sua casa era ali perto, só precisava descer uma quadra e atravessar a rua, porem quando estava prestes a atravessar, veio um carro em toda a velocidade e melhou-o, ou pelo menos terminou de molhar, e o pior, com lama.

Entrou em casa, o pai estava distraido, lendo uma revista qualquer

_-Naruto, seu louco, como foi me deixar aqui trancado?-Minato foi subindo os olhos devagar, quase que perco a hora do serviço...e alem disso AAAAAAHHHHH que isso menino?Saiu debaixo da terra?  
-Um carro me molhou.  
-Depois que saiu de debaixo da terra?  
-Me molhou com lama._

-Eu vou banhar...

Algum tempo depois, saiu do chuveiro, e se deitou para pensar, como estava bastante cansado, acabou dormindo de toalha mesmo.

Acordou atordoado, foi até a cozinha, em busca de comida, não encontrando nada já pronto, colocou agua em uma chaleira e pôs pra esquentar.

Quando estava preparando seu ramen, o telefone tocou.

_-Alô  
-Alô, senhor Namikaze Minato?  
-Não, aqui é Uzumaki Naruto, meu pai tá no trampo.  
, devido a neve, KHS suspendeu as aulas por uma semana  
-Neve?Uma semana sem aula?Ah...já sei, é das pegadinhas do Toscão né, ou do Dudu?Cadê a camera escondida?_

-Onde está a câmera?  
-Senhor, é sério  
-Sim, sei-Naruto se aproximou da janela e viu que era verdade, ok...entendi.  
uma boa tarde

Ótimo, uma semana a toa em casa, pensou ele, ja estava para chutar o sofá quando lembrou do MP4 de Sasuke, correu até o quarto, e pegou o aparelho da gaveta.

Foi até a sala, sentou, ligou o MP4, colocou em Shuflle e deu Play, leu o visor:

_-Rime of the Ancient Mariner_

Logo embaixo, viu a duração da música:13 minutos e alguns segundos, se assustou e quando estava prestes a mudar de música, Bruce Dickinson começou a cantar.

_-Então, isso é Iron Maiden...fantástico...muito bom!_

Sua vida estava mudando a partir daquele dia

Os dias passavam e Naruto ficava cada vez mais fã do Maiden, foi quando tomou a segunda decisão mais importante de sua vida.

Na sexta-feira, recebeu um telefonema informando que na terça as aulas voltariam ao normal.

E rapidamente terça chegou.Tão logo Naruto chegou na escola, foi procurar Sasuke, que estava conversando com Sakura e Ino.

_-Naruto, como vai?  
-Sasuke...eu quero...eu TENHO que aprender a tocar guitarra_

_****************_

**Bem, é isso, gostei desse cápitulo por que acho que é...digamos uma ponto de partida verdadeiro...os outros eram mais como apresentação...mas enfim, estou trabalhando no próximo, que deve entrar no ar em cerca de 1 semana.**

**Sango7higurashi-Bom, obrigado, tentarei fazer a fic menos tecnica o possivel, para que as pessoas que não gostam de música sejam obrigadas a entender os termos, sempre que aparecer alguma expressãozinha musical eu deixarei uma observação.**

**Lyra Kaulitz'-Olha...talvez não, talvez sim, eu ja tenho a ideia preparada, basta apenas desenvolve-la corretamente, o que não demorara muito.**

**Aqui está a letra traduzida da Rime of the Ancient Mariner**

**Rime Of The Ancient Mariner-Iron Maiden  
(Steve Harris)  
**Conto Do Velho Marinheiro

Ouça a história do velho marinheiro  
Veja seus olhos enquanto ele para um de cada três  
Hipnotiza um dos convidados do casamento  
Fique ali e ouça sobre os pesadelos dos mares

E a música toca, enquanto a noiva passa por perto  
Cativada pelo seu encanto e o marinheiro conta sua história

Levado ao sul da terra da neve e gelo  
Para um lugar onde ninguém esteve  
Atravessando as tempestades de neve voava um albatroz  
Gritou em nome de deus, esperança de boa sorte ele trazia

E o navio navegava de volta ao norte  
Através do nevoeiro e gelo e o albatroz o seguia

O marinheiro matou o pássaro da boa nova  
Seus companheiros gritaram contra o que ele havia feito  
Mas quando o nevoeiro sumiu eles o perdoaram  
E se tornaram parceiros de crime

Navegando e navegando para o norte através do mar  
Navegando e navegando para o norte  
Até que tudo estivesse calmo

O albatroz começou a sua vingança  
Uma terrível maldição, uma sede começou  
Os companheiros culpam o marinheiro pela má sorte  
Sobre seu pescoço é pendurado o pássaro morto

E a maldição prossegue no mar  
E a maldição prossegue para eles e eu

Dia após dia, dia após dia,  
Estamos parados, sem vento e sem movimento  
Tão parados como um navio pintado em um oceano pintado  
Água, água para todo lado e toda a comida se foi  
Água, água por todo lado, e nem uma gota para beber

Então gritou o marinheiro  
Lá vem uma embarcação no horizonte  
Mas como ele pode navegar  
Sem vento e sem correntes?

Veja... ela vem em frente  
Ela está se aproximando, vindo do sol  
Veja, ela não tem tripulação  
Ela não tem vida, espere, mas há dois

A morte e ela, a morte em vida  
Jogaram os dados para a tripulação  
Ela ganhou o marinheiro e ele pertence a ela agora  
Então a tripulação, um a um, caíram mortos,  
Duzentos homens  
Ela, ela, morte em vida  
Ela o deixou viver, o seu escolhido

Um a um, sobre a lua rodeada de estrelas  
Rápido demais para gemer ou suspirar  
Cada um virou seu rosto atormentado  
E me amaldiçoou com seu olhar  
Quatro vezes cinqüenta homens  
(e eu não ouvi suspiro ou gemido)  
Pesadamente, um vulto sem vida,  
Eles caíram um em um

A maldição prosseguia nos seus olhares  
O marinheiro desejou ter morrido  
Juntamente com as criaturas do mar  
Mas elas vivem, e ele também

E sobre a luz da lua  
Ele reza para seus futuros horríveis  
De coração ele as abençoa  
Criaturas de deus, a todas elas também

Então o feitiço começa a se quebrar  
O albatroz cai de seu pescoço  
Afunda como chumbo no mar  
Então cai a chuva

Escute os gemidos dos marinheiros mortos a tempo  
Veja eles se moverem e começarem a levantar  
Corpos levantados por bons espíritos  
Nenhum deles fala e eles não tem vida em seus olhos

E a vingança ainda continua, provação começa de novo  
Preso em um transe o pesadelo continua

Agora finalmente a maldição terminou  
E o marinheiro avista sua casa  
Espíritos saem dos corpos mortos a tanto tempo  
Formam sua própria luz e o marinheiro é deixado só

E então um bote vem velejando de encontro a ele  
Era uma alegria, ele não podia acreditar  
O comandante do barco, seu filho e o ermitão  
Pena de vida cairá sobre ele

E o navio afunda como chumbo no mar  
E o ermitão perdoa o marinheiro de seus pecados

O marinheiro é destinado a contar sua história  
A contar esta estória onde quer que vá  
A ensinar a palavra de deus através de seu exemplo  
Que nós devemos amar todas as coisas que deus fez

E o convidado do casamento é um homem mais triste e sábio  
E a história continua e continua


	4. Dedos doloridos,Gibson SG, desafios

**Quarto capitulo, on**

_-Como é Naruto?  
-Eu quero aprender a tocar guitarra  
-Un_

Sakura e Ino se olhavam mecheu em sua mochila até encontrar o que procurava:

_-Aqui está, o cartão do meu antigo professor.  
-Obrigado Sasuke.  
-Ok, tchau  
-Un_

Naruto correu, e rapidamente sumiu da vista dos três.

_-Sasuke-kun...você toca guitarra?-Sakura perguntou  
-Sim.  
-*__*_

Naruto chegou na sala, ainda estava relativamente cedo, então a sala estava quase toda vazia, exceto por Lee e Gaara que conversavam jogou a mochila no chão e se sentou em uma cadeira o cartão e leu em voz baixa:

_-Conservatorio de Mú Hatake Kakashi..._

Tocou o sino, rapidamente a sala se encheu de alunos, Sasuke sentou no outro lado da sala,sem ver Naruto, quando o loiro viu seu amigo, se levantou para ir sentar ao lado dele, mas Ino e Sakura rapidamente tomaram os unicos lugares vazios proximos a Sasuke.O professor adentrou a aula e começou e passar a materia no isso, Naruto pensava no professor de música e se um dia tocaria tão bem como Sasuke.

A aula terminou tranquilamente, na saída, Naruto chamou Sasuke:

_-Sasuke...esse Hatake K__akashi...ele é um bom professor?  
-Naruto, ele é melhor do que eu.  
-Então...vamos!_

Eles pegaram uma condução até o Conservátorio, chegando lá, Sasuke abriu a porta e entrou, Naruto foi logo em passaram pelo corredor e chegaram a recepção.

_-Posso ajudar-Perguntou a recepcionista  
-Sim, vim falar com Kakashi-Sens__ei  
-Hatake-san está ocupado  
-Un_

Sasuke passou seco ao lado da mulher e abriu a porta que dava acesso à sala de aula.

_-Não entre aí._

Sasuke já estava dentro da sala.

_-Kakashi-sensei, quero conversar com você.  
-Sasuke...  
-Tentei o impedir, mas ele não escutou.  
-Deixe-o  
-Hai Hata__ke-san  
-Vem Naruto-Sasuke gritou._

Naruto apressou o passo e entrou na sala de aula.

_-Vejo que está acompanhado  
-Este é meu amigo, Naruto  
-Prazer Naruto  
-Prazer...  
-Ela falou que estava ocupado...  
-Estava tentando compor...mas sabe como é, você não cria uma melodia, ela __aparece em sua mente.  
-Un  
-Bom...tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco, algo importante, infelizmente não vamos poder conversar direito.  
-Bem...Naruto...  
-Eu quero aprender a tocar guitarra 'tte bayo.  
-Haha...é ótimo ver jovens querendo aprender música...sabe que não é uma coisa tão fácil?  
-Acho que sim.  
-Hmm...ótimo, fale com minha secretaria, e faça a matricula...como sou um grande amigo do Sasuke, te ensinarei de graça  
-Arigato!_

Os dois sairam do Conservátorio, já eram 2 da tarde, Naruto ia embora, mas Sasuke o chamou:

_-Naruto, quer ir na loja de música?  
-Eu...posso?  
-Mas é claro, vem._

Os dois tomaram uma condução e rapidamente chegaram à loja de música.

_-Não vai entrar Naruto?  
-Er...bem...é que...eu to meio nervoso'te bayo.  
-É normal, é a primeira vez que você entra aqui. Não?  
-Sim.  
-Um dia você se acostuma._

Eles entraram na loja, Sasuke se afastou em rumo do balcão, enquanto Naruto ficou paralisad, olhando fixamente para uma guitarra exposta, desejando-a, sentido-a sussurar-lhe aos ouvidos, chamando seu nome.

_-Itachi.  
-Hu...Sasuke?  
-Não, Papai Noel.  
-Ah...vem depois, ainda não escrevi minha cartinha.  
- ¬¬'. Vem logo aqui.  
-Sasuke, que veio fazer aqui?  
-Vim dar uma olhada na loja.  
-Bom...não chegou nada de novo...  
-Un.  
-Hu...quem é a coisa loira ali?  
-Hã? Ah sim...um amigo da escola.  
-Amigo?  
-Sim. Algum problema?  
-Não...o cidadão tem nome?  
-Por que você mesmo não pergunta pra ele? Vem cá Naruto._

Naruto se aproximou, timidamente do balcão da loja.

_-Olá.  
-Eu sou Uchiha Itachi, irmão do Sasuke, e você?  
-Eu não...digo, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto.  
-Prazer em conhece-lo  
-Prazer.__  
-Enfim- _Sasuke interrompeu_-Eu vou indo. Te vejo mais tarde Itachi.  
-Tchau Naruto.  
-Tchau._

Sasuke saiu da loja, Naruto foi logo atrás.

_-Gostou da loja Naruto?  
-Sim, tem bastante coisa.  
-E do meu irmão?  
-Bom...ele é meio estranho...  
-Ah..__. carona?  
-Claro'te bayo._

Sasuke deu um telefonema, e em cerca de 20 minutos um carro preto, provavelmente importavel parou em frente à loja, de lá, desceu um motorista que deu olá para Sasuke e abriu a porta para o entrou no veiculo, e chamou Naruto, que fez o mesmo.

Naruto estava surpreendido, o carro era bastante confortável, tinha varios acessorios dentro dele, realmente parecia ser bem caro.

_-Naruto, onde você mora?  
-Perto da antepenultima estação.  
-Sasori, toca pra lá  
-Hai, Sasuke-sama._

Naruto ficava olhando para os cantos, Sasuke apertou um botão e um aparelho de som apareceu no meio do conectou o MP4 dele, selecionou uma música e deu play.

Naruto ficou ouvindo os acordes da música, claramente gostando do que ouvia, era muito bom, Naruto estava cada vez mais gostando do tipo de música que Sasuke apreciava.

_-Sasuke, que música é essa?  
-Estranged-Guns n' Roses.  
-É muito boa.  
-É sim._

Rapidamente, o carro parou em frente à estação.

_-Sasori, pare em frente à casa dele.  
-Sasuke, aqui está bom.  
-Mas Naruto.  
-Mas nada.  
-Ok. Tchau. Até amanhã.  
-Até Sasuke_

Naruto atravessou a rua, e entrou em casa, ligou o MP4 no som, enquanto ouvia música, foi até a cozinha e colocou água para ferver. Abriu a dispensa e pegou um Ramen Instantaneo sabor porco.Tão logo a água ferveu, ele abriu o potinho e despejou o liquido lá dentro.

_-Ó 3 minutos de agonia. Passem rápido, eu imploro._

Mas não passavam, para ele era pior que uma tortura chinesa ficar olhando para aquele pote, com fome, esperando o tempo necessário para poder degustá-lo.

Olhou ao relogio, já haviam se passado 2 minutos , foi até a sala, desligou o som, sentou-se em frente à TV, e a ligou no seu canal favorito, onde só passavam animes.

_-ITADAKIMASU._

Rapidamente acabou com o potinho de ramen, estava satisfeito, tirou os tênis, e colocou os pés emcima do sofá, estava prestes a dormir, quando lembrou da guitarra que tinha visto na loja do irmão do linda, mas nada barata, quem sabe se trabalhasse uns 5 anos conseguiria compra-la, preferiu não pensar sobre aquilo, levanto-se devagar e foi para o quarto, colocou os fones do MP4 no ouvido e adormeceu.

Estava bastante cansado,dormiu praticamente o dia todo, levantou-se e se dirigiu ao banheiro, o pai já tinha saí o chuveiro, e deixou a água morna abraçar seu corpo, enquanto pensava.

Era seu primeiro dia com Kakashi, estava ansioso e de se secar e vestir-se para ir à escola.

Por algum motivo, Sasuke não tinha ido à aula. O dia foi bastante cansativo, aulas chatas, mas Naruto não estava nem prestando atenção, só queria que acabasse logo para ir para aula de música.Tão logo o sinal bateu, ele saiu correndo da sala, deixando todos surpresos.

Chegou em frente ao conservátorio e entrou, falou com a secretária e ela o autorizou a o fez, mas seu professor não estava lá.Ele tentou...mas não conseguiu segurar, começou a mecher nos amps, nas guitarras, em tudo o que ele via.

_-Hamrã  
-Ops  
-Ohayo Naruto-kun  
-Ohayo Kakashi-sensei...você está atrasado.  
passei debaixo de uma escada e bem...  
- ._.__  
-Hoje é seu primeiro dia, você jé me conhece e eu já te conheço, então vamos trabalhar duro.  
-Hai'te bayo._

Naruto abriu a porta de casa com dificuldade, seus braços estavam -se no sofá e olhou para os dedos da mão esquerda, marcados, doendo, um estava sangrando.

Naruto pensou se queria mesmo aprender a tocar, já que estava sendo tão dificil e dolorido, logo no primeiro dia, mas rapidamente se decidiu.

_-Eu serei bom como o Sasuke. Esse é meu jeito músico de ser._

Seu celular tocou, interrompendo seu "discurso", Naruto reuniu todas as forças que tinha para tira-lo do bolso da calç no visor, era Sasuke.

_-Moshi moshi  
-Naruto, venha até a loja do Itachi.  
-Mas...  
-Venha.  
-Tá...vou demorar até pegar o metrô.  
-Não se preocupe, Sasori ira até aí te buscar.  
-Ta  
-Tchau  
-Tchau._

Naruto num esforço sobre humano se levantou e saiu de casa, foi até a estação e lá estava Sasori esperando com o carro.

_-Naruto-kun ,entre por favor.  
-Sim_

Rapidamente chegaram à loja de Itachi, Naruto desceu do carro e adentrou no recinto.

_-Hei Naruto  
-Sasuke...  
-Naruto-kun, deve estar se perguntando por que diabos meu irmãozinho te chamou aqui, certo?  
-Sim...bem...  
-O motivo é esse._

Itachi abriu uma Bag(estojo da guitarra) e tirou lá de dentro uma Gibson SG, a mesma que Naruto ficara "paquerando" no dia anterior.

_-É sua.  
-Ma...b....n....a....n...  
-Haha, tudo bem Naruto, é sua.  
-Errr....obrigado...não sei como agradecer.  
-Simples, pratique bastante, tenho um desafio para você  
-Desafio?  
-Sim._

**Gente, capitulo 4 está aí, no próximo cápitulo, vocês terão uma surpresa, então, aguardem ^^.**

**Antes que me esqueça:**

**Estranged-Guns n' Roses  
**Alienado

Quando você fala consigo mesmo  
E não há ninguém em casa  
Você pode se enganar  
Você veio a este mundo sozinho... sozinho

Então ninguém nunca te disse, baby  
Como seria isto  
Então o que vai acontecer a você, baby  
Vejo que teremos que esperar e ver

Velho de coração, mas eu tenho apenas 28  
E eu sou jovem demais  
Para deixar o amor partir meu coração  
Jovem de coração, mas está ficando muito tarde  
Para nos achar tão separados

Eu não sei como você supunha me encontrar depois  
E o que mais você poderia querer de mim  
Como você pode dizer que eu nunca precisei de você?  
Quando você tomou tudo  
Digo que você tomou tudo de mim

Jovem de coração e se torna tão difícil esperar  
Quando ninguém que eu conheço parece poder me ajudar agora  
Velho de coração, mas eu não devo hesitar  
Se eu encontrar minha própria saída

Continuo falando comigo  
E não tem ninguém em casa...(sozinho)

Então ninguém nunca nos contou, baby  
Como seria isto  
Então o que acontecerá conosco, baby  
Vejo que teremos que esperar e ver

Quando eu encontrar todas as razões  
Talvez eu encontre um outro jeito  
Encontre um outro dia  
Com todas as mudanças de estações da minha vida  
Talvez eu faça certo da próxima vez  
E agora que você esteve por baixo  
Tire sua cabeça das nuvens  
Você está de volta ao chão  
E você não fala tão alto  
E você não anda tão orgulhosa  
Não mais, e para que?

Bem, eu pulei no rio  
Vezes demais para fazer dele um lar  
Eu estou sozinho aqui fora, naufragando completamente sozinho  
Se não parece, dê um tempo  
Para ler nas entrelinhas

Porque eu vejo a tempestade se aproximando  
E as ondas, elas se tornaram tão altas  
Parece que tudo o que sempre soubemos está aqui  
Porque isto deveria derivar e morrer?

Eu nunca vou achar ninguém para te substituir  
Vejo que terei que superar isso, dessa vez  
Dessa vez...Sem você

Eu sabia que a tempestade estava se aproximando  
E todos os meus amigos diziam que eu estava alto  
Mas tudo o que sempre soubemos estava aqui  
Eu nunca quis que isso morresse


	5. Flashbacks

**Cápitulo 5 On Air  
*********

Jovens pulavam em extase total, venerando a banda que estava em cima do palco, eram pessoas pobres, sem esperança, que trabalhavam como condenados, e só tinham um tempo livre para descansar, mas estavam ali agitando e curtindo o som.

Aos poucos as luzes começam a se apagar e um a um as pessoas em que à que os jovens veneravam vão descendo do palco.

O mais velho se senta em um sofazinho improvisado,silencioso, ofegante.

_-Sasuke!Maneire mais nos seus solos, desse jeito vai acabar rasgando um dedo.  
-Calado, Kiba. E vê se para de fumar, ta acabando com suas cordas vocais  
-Os dois aí, vamos acalmar os animos?  
-Deixe-os Lee, esses dois aí são complicados-Disse Gaara, depositando um beijo nos labios de Lee._

**FLASHBACK ON**

Lee chegou na escola atrasado, fora surpreendido pela noticia de que por motivo de força maior não teria aula naquele dia, quando estava saindo pelo portão, avistou Gaara que estava caminhando calmamente pela rua.

_-GAARA!Espera!  
-Lee?-_Gaara olhou para trás e viu um vulto verde correndo em sua direção.  
-_Parece que não vai ter aula.  
-Sim...  
-Vamos andar por aí?  
-._. vamos ué._

Os dois andaram pelo setor comercial de Konoha,foram no shopping, visitaram a loja de discos, correram, se divertiram...o dia estava chegando ao fim, junto com as energias dos dois jovens, que entraram em uma sorveteria.

_-Nossa Lee.  
-Que foi Gaara?  
-Acho que nunca me diverti tanto na minha vida  
-Hehe  
-Depois que conheci você e o Naruto, acho que minha vida mudou, pra melhor.  
-É...também acho, me lembro que você era bastante...estranho  
-Pois é.._

Os dois se entreolharam, sem assunto, num constrangimento, até que o celular de Gaara tocou.

_-Alo  
-GAARA SEU VAGABUNDO INUTIL CADE VOCÊ?TO TE ESPERANDO DESDE AS...tututu-Gaara apertou o botão de desligar.  
-É....minha irmã ta com a macaca...  
-TPM,etc  
-Pois é...enfim, to indo nessa, tchau Lee, o dia foi muito legal.  
-Tchau Gaara._

Lee viu Gaara se afastar, pegou sua mochila e rumou para a outra direção.

Depois desse dia, os dois começaram a sair mais vezes juntos, quase sempre depois da escola, outras vezes à noite, para irem em show, tinham até finais de semana onde Gaara ia dormir na casa de Lee.A amizade foi ficando cada vez mais forte.

Até que um dia Gaara sumiu, não ia à escola, não atendia ligações, não entrava no MSN, nunca estava em casa quando Lee passava por lá.

E foi assim por algumas semanas até que passeando pelo shopping no final da tarde, um cabisbaixo Lee avistou Gaara sentado na mesa da mesma sorveteria da primeira vez que sairam aproximou e sentou na mesa, surpreendendo o jovem de cabelos ruivos.

_-Lee.  
-Gaara, onde você esteve? Foi sequestrado? Te abduziram?Caiu num buraco?Foi pra Lua?  
-Calma...eu apenas estava viajando.  
-Tava viajando, maldito? Por que não me avisou?  
-Eu queria ter um tempo para pensar.  
-Pensar em que?  
-Na vida._

-Vem cá.

Lee seguiu Gaara até o elevador do shopping, onde viu o ruivo apertar o botão do 35º ós alguns interminaveis segundos de espera, o elevador parou e abriu a porta, o andar estava mal iluminado, era meio que um deposito.

Gaara agarrou a mão de Lee e o guiou até a escada, onde começaram a subir.

_-Não teremos problemas por isso?  
-Não...creio eu.  
- o.o_

Chegaram até uma porta vermelha, empurraram e saíram no terraço do shopping, o ceu estava lindo, um azul numa tonalidade brilhante, combinado com o sol vermelho e as nuvens extremamente brancas compunham a aquarela que aqueles dois garotos avistavam.

Gaara pegou a mão de Lee, se sentou, e o moreno fez o mesmo.

_-Lee.  
-Sim?  
-Vou começar a falar, se quiser me bater ou me jogar daqui de cima, espere eu terminar.  
- ._. OK.  
-Bom, saiba que te conhecer foi uma das melhores coisas que me ultimo mes, nos divertimos muito, ficamos bastante amigos. Mas sinto que não é só isso...  
-Como as...  
-Espere eu terminar...quando estou ao seu lado, me sinto feliz, mas ainda assim sozinho. Você me entende?  
-Não  
-Ja falei pra esperar eu terminar._

-Bom...e sempre que estou longe de você me sinto mais sozinho ainda...como se uma parte de mim estivesse ficando para trás...não quero isso...não quero apenas sua amizade...eu quero...  
-Gaara...

Gaara puxou Lee para perto de si e o beijou, esperava alguma reação, um murro, um tapa, gritos, tiros, mas não o que recebeu. Outro beijo, desta vez mais forte e intenso.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

_-Vocês reclamam demais-_Disse Itachi se levantando do sofá._  
-Também acho'tte bayo  
-Está na hora de ir.  
-Kiba esta certo-_disse Lee._  
-Então vamos-_respondeu Gaara enquando arrumava as coisas._  
-Un-_disse Sasuke acendendo um cigarro.  
-Por Kami-sama...que cansaço...estavamos loucos quando começamos essa banda'tte bayo.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Naruto pensou se queria mesmo aprender a tocar, já que estava sendo tão dificil e dolorido, logo no primeiro dia, mas rapidamente se decidiu.

_-Eu serei bom como o Sasuke. Esse é meu jeito músico de ser._

Seu celular tocou, interrompendo seu "discurso", Naruto reuniu todas as forças que tinha para tira-lo do bolso da calç no visor, era Sasuke.

_-Moshi moshi  
-Naruto, venha até a loja do Itachi.  
-Mas...  
-Venha.  
-Tá...vou demorar até pegar o metrô.  
-Não se preocupe, Sasori ira até aí te buscar.  
-Ta  
-Tchau  
-Tchau._

Naruto num esforço sobre humano se levantou e saiu de casa, foi até a estação e lá estava Sasori esperando com o carro.

_-Naruto-kun ,entre por favor.  
-Sim_

Rapidamente chegaram à loja de Itachi, Naruto desceu do carro e adentrou no recinto.

_-Hei Naruto  
-Sasuke...  
-Naruto-kun, deve estar se perguntando por que diabos meu irmãozinho te chamou aqui, certo?  
-Sim...bem...  
-O motivo é esse._

Itachi abriu uma Bag(estojo da guitarra) e tirou lá de dentro uma Gibson SG, a mesma que Naruto ficara "paquerando" no dia anterior.

_-É sua.  
-Ma...b....n....a....n...  
-Haha, tudo bem Naruto, é sua.  
-Errr....obrigado...não sei como agradecer.  
-Simples, pratique bastante, tenho um desafio para você  
-Desafio?__  
-Sim  
-Que desafio.  
-Bom...Sasuke e eu temos um plano, desde jovens...  
-Plano?  
-Sim, sempre tivemos vontade de viver de música...mas as coisas são dificeis e...  
-E onde eu entro?  
-Bom...estamos atrás de pessoas para formar a banda...e você será uma delas...isso é claro, se ficar bom na guitarra.  
-ISSO EU GARANTO EU FICAREI'tte bayo.  
-Assim que se fala.Vá para casa, descanse, amanhã, Sasuke traçará uma lista de possiveis pessoas para a banda,e vocês dois irão tentar convence-los a participar.  
-HAI.  
-E fique craque na guitarra, sim?  
-Sim, a gente se vê.  
-Até._

Naruto saiu correndo de felicidade, tanto que ao entrar no carro, quase cai por cima da SG.

_-Acha que ele dá conta, irmãozinho?  
-Tomara que sim, ele tem algo nos olhos dele...não sei...algo que já perdi faz tempo.  
__**-**__Juizo?  
-¬¬'_

Naruto estava dormindo tranquilamente quando sentiu o edredon ser arrancado de cima do seu corpo.

_-Socorro, é o Freddy Krueger!!  
-¬¬.Sou eu dobe.  
-Socorro, é o Sasuke._

-Hei...como entrou aqui?  
-Bom dia né?  
-Bom dia...  
-Seu pai abriu a porta pra mim.  
-Ahhhh.  
-Vem, toma um banho, hoje vamos atrás de gente pra banda.  
-Mas...  
-Vai logo!

Naruto se levantou rumo ao banheiro, Sasuke sentou na cama e pos-se a observar o quarto.

_-Por kami-sama...que bagunç jogado pelos cantos...meias, camisas, revistas, cds, meu MP4...tudo ...pelo menos com a guitarra ele tem cuidado._

Sasuke colocou a guitarra em seu colo, e começou a tocar uma melodia qualquer.

_-Que nostalgia...me lembra os velhos tempos..._

Naruto saiu do banheiro e foi pro quarto, porem antes de entrar, viu pela fresta Sasuke tocando, subiu-lhe um arrepio, uma sensação estranha.

_-Sasuke..._

Naruto entrou no quarto, Sasuke se levantou e foi para sala, esperar o loiro se trocar, algum tempo depois, Naruto saiu do quarto.

_-Vamos?  
ta la fora com o carro._

Naruto pegou a carteira e passou por Sasuke para abrir a porta, o moreno sentiu o cheiro de perfume vindo do loiro.

_-Laranja...Naruto..._

_*****_

No carro, o silencio imperava...nem as constantes músicas estava tocando...já nas mentes de Sasuke e Naruto, se formava uma grande confusão.

_(To me sentindo meio...estranho'te bayo).  
(Que sensação essa?)  
(Eu...será...)  
(Logo eu...um Uchiha...gostando...de um...homem?)_

_-Chegamos, senhor-Anunciou Sasori.  
-É aqui Sasuke?  
-Sim...Vamos_

Os dois sairam do carro e se dirigiram para a porta da humilde casa, bateram uma, duas, três vezes e nada de estava de saída a porta se abriu de uma vez.

_-Sasuke?É você?  
-Quem mais seria Neji?  
-Hahaha...a quanto tempo!  
-Pois é...ah...esse aqui é o Naruto.  
-Naruto...prazer.  
-Prazer  
-Vamos...entrem._

Os três adentraram a casa, humilde por fora, cara por dentro...guitarras, replicas, action figures, um som de dar inveja a muitos e uma LCD gigantesca.

_-Vejo que a Medicina tem dado bons frutos.  
-É...mas é exaustiva...trabalho como um condenado...mas compensa.  
-Sugoi'te bayo.  
-Sasuke...você não veio aqui para me perguntar como anda a Medicina não é?  
-É...parece até que você vê atraves das pessoas...agora, trato de ir direto ao ponto...Voltei, vo formar uma banda, e dessa vez, será a ultima...  
-Hum  
-Preciso de um baixista...se quiser.  
-Ahhh...a música...é fantastica não?Seduz as pessoas, as completa...as derruba...infelizmente, não aceitarei...eu ja desisti dessa vida bandida...agora eu estou bem com quem sou...desculpe Sasuke.  
-Eu entendo...não precisa se desculpar...vou indo...qualquer coisa...sabe onde me encontrar...Até mais.  
-Até.  
-Tchau  
-Tchau Naruto._

_******_

_-E agora Sasuke?  
-Partir pra outra...o baixista já não temos...precisamos arranjar os outros ao menos.  
-É aqui senhor.  
-Vem Naruto._

Bateram na porta e rapidamente ela foi aberta

_-Olá Chouji...  
-Sasuke...  
-Quanto tempo...  
-Seu desgraçado, você quase me arruinou seu filho da puta, vem cá eu vou te matar aqui e agora, seu inutil, vagabundo.  
-Corre Naruto!_

*******

_-Por que causa, razão, motivo ou circunstancia ele queria te matar Sasuke?  
-Er...bom...er...eu...meio que...quase quebrei o braço dele.  
-E?  
-Já viu algum baterista tocar de braço quebrado?  
-Não...mas...  
-Chegamos, senhor._

Era um muquifo...na realidade um grande muquifo...tinha dois dois começaram a subir pelas atingiram o segundo bateu na porta várias vezes, e nada de responderem.

_-ACORDA SEU VAGABUNDO._

Alguns segundos depois, um sujeito com marcas vermelhas em baixo dos olhos abriu a porta.

_-Kiba!  
-Sasuke...EU VO TE MATAR!_

Kiba agarrou o pescoço de Sasuke e começou a balançar.

_-Er...gente...vamos ser civilizados?  
-E...concordo com ele, Kiba.  
-E quem é ele?  
-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto!_

_-Hm.  
-Podemos conversar?  
-Peraí._

Kiba entrou no ajudou Sasuke a se levantar.

_-Você conhece alguem que não queira te matar?  
-Er...bom...é...  
-Por que dessa vez?  
-É...que eu queimei ele numa apresentação ao vivo...  
-O.o...como?  
-Pirotécnia  
-B..ba..ba..._

Kiba abriu a porta e se despediu de uma garota seminua.

_-Podem entrar.  
-Obrigado  
-Sentem-se..._

O silencio tomou conta do local, dava pra ouvir os pernilongos baterem asas, até que Sasuke tomou iniciativa:

_-Voltei pra música.  
-Quem dera...  
-Preciso de um vocalista...  
-Anuncie no jornal.  
-Kiba..._

Peraí...vo fazer um chá...já vi que a conversa vai ser saiu para a cozinha, deixando Sasuke e Naruto sozinhos.

_-Sasuke...esse Kiba...ele é bom?  
-Pega_

Sasuke tirou um MP3 do bolso, ligou-o e deu para Naruto:

_-Escuta...é ele na ultima banda em que cantou._

Naruto ficou boquiaberto, Kiba era um exímio cantor, tinha técnica e sentimento, uma voz forte, potente.

_-Viu por que quero-o na banda?  
-S..sim_

Kiba voltou com o chá, serviu Naruto, mas Sasuke não aceitou.

_-Você me faz promessas, me enche de esperança com seu papinho furado, quase queima todo o meu rosto, e ainda vem aqui pedir para que eu cante com a banda?Você devia se envergonhar!  
-Olha...eu sei que nosso passado não foi...digamos...proveitoso, mas...  
-Proveitoso? Claro que foi, olha meu rosto, queimadinho, proveito de seus fogos mirabolantes...  
-Kiba...  
-Kiba porra nenhuma, sai da minha casa...AGORA!  
-Okay_

Kiba se levantou e abriu a porta, Sasuke fez o mesmo e saiu por ela.

Naruto parou, fixou seus olhos em Kiba.

_-O que foi, Uzumaki?  
-Sabe...não conheço muito seu trabalho, mas um cantor como você...nasce de 100 em 100 anos.  
-E aonde você quer chegar?  
-Está vendo minha mão...meus dedos machucados?Eles estão assim porque acredito no mesmo que Sasuke acredita.  
-Em que você acredita?  
-Que a música pode mudar o mundo'tte bayo  
-Não diga bobagens, garoto...o mundo é movido por dinheiro, não por música  
-Sei bem disso...mas quando vi Sasuke tocar senti que podia ser verdade, e agora também, quando ouvi você cantar.  
-Vai logo embora._

Naruto se surpreendeu, mas rapidamente se recompos e saiu do apartamento, Kiba fechou a porta com força.

_-Acha que ele aceita?  
-Você...realmente acredita...nisso?  
-Em que?  
-Que a música pode mudar o mundo?  
-Bom...uma pessoa ela já conseguiu mudar, o mundo...questão de tempo.  
-Naruto..._

Estava escuro quando Sasori deixou Naruto na porta de casa.

_-Até Sasuke...amanhã a gente se vê?  
-Er...será que eu poderia...dormir aí esta noite?  
-E..ba..ba...bu...aqui?Mas...mas...você tem aquela mansão..e ba..a..aqui é pequeno...e....  
-Posso ou não posso?  
-Pode...  
-Sasori, va para casa, não precisa lavar o carro hoje não.Só amanhã  
-Ok, Senhor. Tenha uma boa noite.  
-Obrigado._

_******_

Era manhã do outro dia...Sasuke já tinha ido embora, Naruto tomou um banho, se arrumou, ligou seu MP4 e saiu de casa, rumo à estação, quando o carro de Sasuke parou na frente dele.

_-Naruto, entre.  
-Obrigado Sasori, mas não precisava.  
-Que isso...é longe até lá._

Dentro de alguns minutos chegaram na mansão Uchiha, Naruto rapidamente desceu e pos-se a bater na porta, que foi aberta rapidamente.

_-Kishimoto!Quanto tempo.  
-Naruto-kun.  
-NARUTO, VEM NO ESTUDIO!-Sasuke gritou_

Naruto correu para o estúdio, mas quando estava para entrar, algo o paralisou, conhecia aquela música...claro, tinha ouvido na noite anterior...era Civil War do Guns n' Roses....mas não era Axl Rose que estava cantando...era...

_-Naruto...que bom que veio.  
-Sasuke...Kiba...  
-Sabe lorinho, pensei naquilo que você disse...quem sabe...Sasuke esteja certo.  
-V..você esta na banda?  
-Yeap!  
-YAATAI  
-Não se anime...ainda faltam 3 integrantes...  
-É mesmo...e agora?  
-E agora...descansar, amanhã tem aula.-Sasuke rebateu  
-Sim...  
-Eu tenho um filme aqui...o que acham?  
-Isso isso isso'tte bayo.  
-Por mim...só que tenho de voltar pra casa antes das 10...se não a mulher implica...  
-Mulher? E aquela de ontem, Kiba...  
-Amante...  
-O.o_

******

Naruto chegou na escola um pouco atrasado, dormiu demais...Sasuke não tinha ido, provavelmente por ter enchido a cara com Kiba, motivo que também fez Naruto se atrasar.

O único lugar disponivel era atrás de Rock Lee, Naruto se dirigiu para lá, Lee foi falar com ele, e apertou a mão machucada.

_-Ai  
-Naruto-kun...o que foi?  
-Ah...minha mão ta machucada, por causa das aulas de guitarra...  
-Naruto-kun...você também dedica sua vida a música?  
-Mais ou menos...  
-NARUTO-KUN...SINTO O ESPIRITO FLAMEJANTE DA JUVENTUDE EM SEU CORPO...  
-Er...e...EI...Você toca também?  
-Sim...vamos lá em casa depois da aula?  
-Por mim, tudo bem._  
*****

_-Por aqui, Naruto-kun!_

Lee acendeu a luz, e Naruto viu sua bateria, verde, para variar...

Lee se sentou e começou a tocar, era incrivel, ele exibia uma furia e calma ao mesmo tempo, como um louva-deus agarrou o celular, discou o numero de Sasuke.

_-Meu deus...eu to pedindo pouco, só quero morrer...  
-Ressaca?  
-É...ei que barulheira é essa?  
-Achei nosso baterista._

Dentro de 20 minutos, Sasuke chegou na casa de Lee.

-_Ta atrasado teme...  
-Você passou o endereço errado...Olá Lee  
-Sasuke-san.  
-Se importa de tocar um pouco?  
-Ok_

Lee revezava entre os ritmos lentos e agressivos, como alguem trocando o canal da tv, com uma facilidade esplendida.

_-OK..OK...Pode parar...  
-Gostaram?  
-Lee...você toca desde que idade?  
-Desde os 5 anos...8 horas por dia...Não era muito bom...então compensei com treino duro  
-O.o-Naruto se surpreendeu  
-Tá explicado porque não faz as lições da escola...Ja tocou em banda?  
-Não...  
-Quer tocar?  
******_

_-É Naruto...tá sendo mais fácil do que imaginei...-Sasuke dizia enquanto folheava o jornal  
-Sim...sei lá..parece até coisa de livro...mas ainda faltam duas pessoas...vai ser complicado de se encontrar...  
-O.O-Sasuke estava pasmo...BASTANTE pasmo- Na...na...na...na...na...Naruto...olha aqui._

Sasuke virou o jornal para Naruto e apontou um anuncio, onde se lia

**Tecladista com experiencia procura banda formada na regiã a rock classico e/ou com Sabaku no Gaara.**

_-É mentira...é brincadeira...só pode...puta merda...que isso meu deus? Nunca tive sorte, otima hora para começar  
-YAAATAII'tte bayo_

Naruto pulou em Sasuke, abraçando-o...estava se sentindo estranho, como se estivesse...perto demais...eles trocaram um olhar rápido e timido, mas logo se afastaram.

_-Olá irmãozinho tolo...olá loirinho...  
-Por que todo mundo me chama de loirinho?  
-Seria por que você é loiro,dobe?  
-Por que a felicidade estampada nos rostinhos?  
-Nossa banda tá quase completa.  
-Quase?  
-Sim...falta só um baixista_

Itachi sorriu de uma orelha a outra.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

A van de Itachi estava deixando músico por músico em casa, eles estavam bastante cansados, exaustos, para ser mais sincero, mas amanhã era outro dia, e seria dificil, teriam que panfletar para o proximo show da banda.

-----------------------------------------------

**Pessoal...voltei!**

**Desculpem pelo sumisso...bom...fiquei BASTANTE tempo sem nenhuma inspiração para escrever, só estudando e estudando...sem contar no cigarro que to largando, ta bem dificil...mas eu consigo.**

**Esse cápitulo, é super extenso, mas explica bastante coisa.**

**Eu planejo fazer 9 capitulos, e um epilogo.**

**Sendo que um desses 9, TALVEZ eu dedique totalmente a ItaSaku, com aparições dos outros é claro, mas com enfoque nos dois**

**A proposito...alguem aí vai no Kodama?**

**Respondendo os Reviews**

**Lyra Kaulitz'-Bom...obrigado. Eu não pude postar por um tempo, mas agora os capitulos sairam com mais velocidade.**

**loveDeidara-Obrigado...pode deixar que eu vou continuar**

**julythereza-Obrigado**

**Civil War-Guns n' Roses  
**Guerra Civil

'O que temos aqui é falha para comunicar.  
Alguns homens você simplesmente não pode confiar  
Então você tem o que tivemos aqui semana passada  
Que é a maneira como ele quer  
Bem, ele consegue!  
E eu não gosto disso tanto quanto vocês homens.'

Veja seu jovem lutando  
Veja sua mulher chorando  
Veja seu jovem morrendo  
Da maneira que sempre foi antes

Veja o ódio que estamos criando  
Veja o medo que estamos alimentando  
Veja as vidas que estamos perdendo  
Da maneira que sempre foi antes

Minhas mãos estão presas  
Os bilhões passam de um lado para outro  
E a guerra continua com orgulho de mentes lavadas  
Pelo amor de Deus e por nossos direitos humanos  
E todas essas coisas são deixadas de lado  
Por mãos sangrentas que o tempo não perdoará  
E que são lavadas pelo seu genocídio  
E a história esconde as mentiras de nossas guerras civis

Você vestiu uma braçadeira preta  
Quando atiraram no homem que disse  
'A paz pode durar para sempre'  
E nas minhas primeiras memórias  
Eles atiraram em Kennedy  
Eu fiquei anestesiado quando aprendi a ver  
Então eu nunca senti pelo Vietnã  
Temos as paredes de Washington para nos lembrar  
Que você não pode acreditar na liberdade  
Quando não está em suas mãos  
Quando todo mundo está lutando  
Por sua terra prometida

E eu não preciso de sua guerra civil  
Ela alimenta os ricos e enterra os pobres  
Sua ganância de poder vendendo soldados  
Em um armazém humano  
Não é uma graça?  
Eu não preciso de sua guerra civil

Olhe os sapatos que você calça  
Veja o sangue que fazemos jorrar  
Veja o mundo que estamos matando  
Da maneira que sempre foi antes  
Veja a dúvida que temos engolido  
Veja os líderes que temos seguido  
Veja as mentiras que temos engolido  
E eu não quero mais ouvir

Minhas mãos estão atadas  
Por tudo que vi mudei meus pensamentos  
Mas a guerra continua à medida que os anos passam  
Sem amor à Deus ou direitos humanos  
Porque todos estes sonhos são deixados de lado  
Por mãos sangrentas dos hipnotizados  
Que carregam a cruz do homicídio  
E a história carrega as cicatrizes de nossas guerras civis

"Nós fazemos aniquilação seletiva de  
prefeitos e oficiais de governo  
por exemplo, para criar um vazio  
depois preenchemos o vazio  
enquanto a guerra popular avança  
A paz está próxima"

Eu não preciso de mais uma guerra  
É tão civil, mas guerra de qualquer jeito


	6. Orochimaru

Naruto entrou correndo em casa, passou como um foguete pelo pai, entrou em seu quarto, olhou para as paredes, estava atordoado, mas finalmente caiu a ficha:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!EU VOU GRAVAR UM CD!

Seu pai se aproximou da porta do quarto:

-Como é?  
-A banda vai gravar um CD!  
-Sério?  
-Sim  
-Yataaa  
-\o/  
-Bate aí filho...peitinho  
-¬¬'

Minato se levantou e andou tranquilamente até a porta do quarto:

-É bom dar certo...ainda não me acostumei com a ideia do meu filho ter largado a escola...  
-Vai dar pai...você verá...eu tocarei para 200 mil pessoas de uma vez só.  
-Isso...

*****

Amanheceu, Sasuke se levantou e foi para o banheiro, tomou uma ducha gelada para pensar melhor, não conseguira dormir a noite anterior, estava preocupado com o disco, dinheiro não era o problema, mas também gravar não resolveria tudo, seria bom ter um matérial, mas precisavam fazer shows...apenas shows.

Saiu, se vestiu e foi para o estudio, estava um pouco adiantado, então saiu, tomou um café, puxou um Marlboro do maço recem aberto e acendeu.

Não demorou para avistar Naruto, Gaara e Rock Lee.

-Bom dia povo feliz.-Falou Naruto  
-Bom.-Gaara pensou em falar mais alguma coisa, só que preferiu ficar quieto.  
-Vamos, vamos tocar e assim sentir a furia da juventude.  
-Calma aí coisa verde...falta um baixista e um vocalista, não?-Cortou Sasuke  
-Não mais!Pelo menos pelo vocalista, aqui estou eu.-Disse Kiba surpreendendo a todos.  
-Falta o Itachi-san'tte bayo!

Sasuke avistou o carro de seu irmão virando a esquina, jogou o cigarro fora e entrou no parou o carro no estacionamento, correu para se encontrar com os outros.

*****

-Uma de aquecimento...depois gravamos o demo.-Disse Itachi  
-Ok...vamos de que?-Perguntou Naruto.  
-Que tal uma do Amon Amarth?-Perguntou Gaara.  
-Vai fuder com a voz do Kiba...e também não tem muitas passagens de teclado.-Respondeu Sasuke  
-OSU! VAMOS DE BLIND GUARDIAN!  
-Pode ser-Falou Sasuke...Noldor?  
-Ok...1-2-3 GO!

Pronto...estavam aquecidos, agora iam gravar de verdade, um por um entraram na sala e tocaram a linha de seu instrumento, algumas vezes foram obrigados a repetir, para que tudo saisse perfeito.

Mas na ultima canção, Sasuke chamou o produtor para um canto:

-Olha...eu quero tocar essa de modo bruto, com todo mundo na sala, chiado de amp, e tudo, entende?  
-Sim...mas é loucura, ainda mais...  
-Estou pagando, apenas faça.  
-Ok...ja que vejo que ela vai ser bem agitada...vamos po-la de abertura.

Entraram na sala e cada um deu seu melhor, as guitarras de Sasuke e Naruto se combinavam como uma só, o baixo e a bateria levavam perfeitamente a voz de Kiba, Gaara tocava seu teclado como se fosse quebrar os dedos...ali estava nascendo um clássico da música.

Estava gravado o primeiro demo...**Akatsuki-Love is a pain...Feel It **, 3 músicas, uma pauleira total:Sharingan, uma baladinha:Love is a pain...Feel It, e uma que agita bastante:Jinchuurike.

***

As vendas do CD estavam péssimas, Sasuke se questionava se daria certo, estava planejando desfazer a banda, mas pensou de novo, quando se lembrou que os outros não eram ricos como ele e tinham largado a escola.

-Vai ser dificil...

****

Como sempre, era um show bastante agitado, a voz de Kiba e sua presença de palco eram impressionantes, tocavam musicas do novo demo e algumas que estavam testando para ver se ficavam boas para um futuro album, mas faltava algo...ninguem sabia o que era, mas todos sabiam que falta "algo".

-Arigato Minna...por favor, adquiram o nosso demo, está a venda naquela barraquinha ali, Sakura...você tá aí?Ta vendendo bem?  
-¬¬'

****

Sasuke se levantou, acendeu um cigarro e foi em direção a cozinha, ao passar pela sala, viu seu pai, que raramente ficava em casa, conversando com um homem de aparencia aproximou mais, e teve certeza...sem dúvidas era ele...

_-Orochimaru..._

Deu meia volta, entrou no banheiro, tomou um ducha rapida e gelada, se arrumou e saiu pela janela,quando estava descendo o telhado, tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão.

_-SASUKE-SAMA...o senhor está bem?_-Perguntou um certo segurança loiro.  
_-Tô sim, obrigado, Deidara.  
-Se precisar, tamos aí!  
-Ok_

Sasuke meio cambaleante e atordoado pela dor, entrou no carro.

_-Casa do Naruto, Sasori.  
-Hai_

Sasuke encheu um copo com Uisque, e bebeu em um trago só, pra aliviar a dor, e funcionou muito breve chegaram à casa de Naruto.

_-Espere aqui._

Sasuke tocou a campainha, não demorou muito, o loirinho abriu a porta.

_-Olá, Sasuke  
-Oi, Naruto  
-O que faz em minha humilde residencia?  
-Vim tomar café._

-Tudo bem pra você?  
-Er...bem...sim.  
-Ok...vo sentar, to arrebentado.  
-o.o

Sasuke sentara e pos-se a observar Naruto cozinhando, não sabia por que mas tinha algo que o atraia naquele idiota.

_-Merda...logo agora...logo ele...logo um homem...  
-Hein Sasuke?Que que você falou?  
-Nada.  
-Er...mas...esquece_

Naruto terminou de fazer o café da manhã e colocou-o sobre a mesa, Sasuke se serviu e começou a comer.

_-Você tá estranho-disse Naruto  
-Não, não tô.  
-Tá sim.  
-Un_

Sasuke terminou o café, se levantou e foi em direção a porta, abriu-a e quando foi sair fora surpreendido pela voz de Naruto:

_-Não vai me contar mesmo?  
-Não há nada a ser dito._

Bateu a porta com força e deixou um triste Naruto para trás.

****

_-Kukuku Sasuke-Kun...  
-Orochimaru...  
-Vejo que está melhor que antigamente  
-Vai se foder  
-Pra quê essa lingua, criança?Não pense que eu esqueci aquilo.  
-Aquilo é passado, agora tenho minha nova banda.  
-Outra banda?Kukuku, você ainda vai integrar a Hebi, você verá, banda nenhuma será maior que a Hebi._

Sasuke foi para o seu quarto, visivelmente irritado.

_-Desgraçado, logo agora..._

**FLASHBACK ON**

_­-Sasuke-kun, vejo que aceitou meu convite.  
-Não, não aceitei, vim aqui pra devolver a guitarra que você me mandou._

Sasuke colocou uma Fender Stratocaster Daphne Blue em cima da mesa de Orochimaru.

_-Me esqueça, nunca tocarei com seus lacaios.  
-Você se arrependerá profundamente disso._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

As portas começaram a se fechar, um após um os shows eram desmarcados e a Akatsuki não conseguia mais tocar em lugar estava estranho e solitario, os outros estavam quase pirando.

_-Temos que dar um jeito nisso'tte bayo  
-Não adianta, Naruto-respondeu Kiba-Orochimaru tem muita influencia.  
-Até demais-cuspiu rispidamente Itachi_

***

_-Sasuke-Chan...  
-Não me chame assim, Pai.  
-Ok filho, olha, amanhã eu retorno dos E.U.A...  
-Não me interessa pra onde você vai, estando junto desse Orochimaru.  
-Sasuke, eu como cineasta nas horas vagas, tenho de encontrar boas trilhas sonoras para meus filmes...essa Hebi me parece...  
-Não me interessa nada disso.  
-Quando você vai aprender Sasuke?Amanhã estarei aí, conversaremos melhor.  
-Ok pai.  
-Eu te amo.  
-Também...te...amo..._

Desligou o telefone, Sasuke tinha muita dificuldade em expressar sentimentos amorosos, mesmo que sejam para com seus pais.

***

Sasuke acordou, escovou os dentes, tomou uma ducha fria, se enrolou na toalha, acendeu um cigarro e foi em busca de algo para comer, pegou uma maçã e foi pra sala, quando lá chegou se assustou com a figura de sua mãe estatica olhnado para a TV.

-Mãe!

-Mãe!

Sasuke não estava entendendo nada, andou mais um pouco e descobriu por que sua mãe estava daquele jeito quando leu as letrinhas do plantão da TV:

"Avião particular da banda Hebi perde o controle e bate contra o muro de contenção do aeroporto, não há sobreviventes."

-Pai...

*******

**loveDeidara~Ele vai aparecer sim, alias, ja apareceu, mas ele vai aparecer de novo mais pra frente.**


	7. Amor

**Disclaimer-Esse capitulo ocorre um dia antes e um dia depois do capitulo 6.**

***

Itachi acordou atordoado, a cabeça dóia, na verdade, dóia exageradamente, prometeu(falsamente) a si mesmo que nunca mais voltaria a beber.

Tomou um longo banho e se sentou a mesa, encheu uma caneca com café, e tomou lentamente, pegou um pedaço de pão que estava ao alcance e foi beliscando aos poucos, o interfone tocou, Itachi nem se deu o trabalho de ver quem era pela camera, apertou o botão e antes do visitante se revelar, mandou-o entrar, dentro de alguns segundos, bateram a porta, Itachi abriu-a lentamente e deu de cara com Sakura.

_-Er...bom dia Itachi-san.  
-Bom dia, Sakura...  
-O Sasuke está?  
-Que tal entrar?  
-Ahh...brigada._

Sakura entrou e se sentou a mesa.

_-Coma algo  
-Nhá...sem fome  
-Sem fome...Sasuke não está, ele dormiu fora, provavelmente na casa do loirinho.  
-Do Naruto? Porque?  
-Você é um pouco cega, não?  
-Hummpf.  
-Fique aí, vou me vestir, coma alguma coisa e te levo ao estudio, provavelmente Sasuke vai estar lá._

Itachi levantou e Sakura percebeu que ele estava apenas de cueca, ela ficou um pouco corada, mas logo voltou ao normal.

*****

Sakura entrou no carro de Itachi e os dois seguiram quase a viagem toda calados, Itachi decidiu quebrar o silencio, foi um pouco pro lado, se debruçando por cima de Sakura que estava um pouco nervosa e pegando um iPod que estava no compartimento do lado da porta do passageiro, encaixou no player e colocou no Shuffle, coincidentemente, caiu logo em uma música do Scorpions, The Rhythm of Love, o que causou certo constrangimento entre os dois, o que não durou muito, pois logo chegaram ao estúdio.

O ensaio prosseguiu normalmente, e no fim da tarde, estavam todos deitados pelos cantos, mortos de cansaço.

_-Amores, vou indo, tenho de comer algo e ir para casa...Sasuke-kun me leva_?- Falou Sakura manhosamente.

Sasuke apenas roncava, Sakura achou melhor não acorda-lo, olhou para o lado, Naruto ouvia música, Gaara e Lee estavam abraçados, Sakura estava quase desistindo de uma carona.

_-Hei lindinha!_

Sakura se assustou, pela voz e pelo elogio, e se virou lentamente, claramente envergonhada.

_-Vamos?  
-V..vamos_

***

Pararam no McDonalds, Sakura pediu um cheddar com uma coca grande, Itachi ficou apenas na batata frita e no comia, Itachi não parava de prestar atenção na garota que estava em sua frente, até mesmo quando ela se sujou com o queijo.

_-O que foi?_-Sakura perguntou  
_-Monumentos artisticos me prendem a atenção._

Sakura ficou da cor do molho, mas decidiu não falar mais nada, apenas terminou de comer, Itachi pegou outro cappucino, desta vez bem maior e desceu com Sakura até o carro.

A viagem não demorou muito, Itachi parou em frente a casa de Sakura, desligou o carro e não falou nada, Sakura também estava silenciosa.

_-Bem...eu vou indo.  
-Até mais Sakura_

Sakura se aproximou rapidamente e deu um pequeno selinho em Itachi e saiu correndo pra casa, ele apenas sorriu e ligou o som, desta vez, em uma música romantica propositalmente.

****

Itachi acordou, passou pela sala e deu de cara com o irmão e a mãe chorando, bastou olhar para a tv para saber o que estava perto dos dois, deu um forte abraço em sua familia, e sem mais palavras foi ao banheiro.

Lá demorou muito mais do que o costume, estava chorando, seu pai nunca fora tão presente, mas ainda era seu pai, amava-o.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu, queria esfriar a cabeça, mas não conseguia...sua mente era perturbada pela lembrança de seu pai e de uma certa garota de cabelos rosados.

Pegou uma barca e foi até o outro lado da cidade, um lugar cheio de paisagens lindas e coincidentemente rodeado de cerejeiras.

_-Adeus pai._

_***_

Adentrou o estudio, estavam todos em silencio, Sasuke estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Naruto que afagava seus cabelos, Itachi foi ao banheiro, Sakura entrou com um grande sorriso no rosto, ela não sabia do ocorrido.

_-BOM DIA GENTE!_

Foi fuzilada pelo olhar frio de Gaara, e então percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

_-Sasuke...o que foi?Por que está assim?Hoje é sabado, dia de se divertir._

Sasuke levantou, sem a menor expressão no rosto:

_-Vai embora, vadia, eu não quero mais ver essa sua cara nojenta._

Todos ficaram chocados com as palavras de Sasuke, mas sobre Sakura elas cairam com força, ela abaixou a cabeça, e saiu correndo do estúdio, Itachi saiu do banheiro e a unica coisa que viu foi a porta escancarada.

_-Sasuke! O que você fez?  
-Vai se foder, Itachi_

Não valia a pena discutir com seu irmão, ainda mais naquelas circunstancias, saiu correndo do estudio, Sakura estava sentada em um banco, com as mãos no rosto, se aproximou, e sentou do lado dela, ela percebeu que ele se aproximou e virou, com vergonha.

_-Hei...não importa o que ele falou, esqueça-o  
-E...ele...  
-Ssssshhh, ele está atordoado, não o culpe  
-Ele me chamou de v..vadia..._

Itachi puxou-a para perto, se aproximou do ouvido dela e falou com sua voz rouca:

_-Hei...não se sinta mal pelas palavras de um imbecil, você é uma garota legal, não vai deixar ele te derrubar._

Sakura virou o rosto coberto de lagrimas para Itachi, que pensou

"Kami-sama...ela é linda"

_-Ele me chamou de n...nojenta...  
-Bobinha..._

Itachi a puxou para perto de si e seus lábios se colaram em um beijo ardente.

*******************************

**Depois de muito tempo sem dar noticias de vida, cá estou, os ultimos meses foram extremamente cansativos pra mim, escola, vida pessoal, como se não bastasse, um colega de tradução veio a falecer, voltei pro cigarro e cara...minha vida tem sido um inferno...mas isso não interessa aqui, então, next chapter no forno.**

**Antes que me vá, aqui está a tradução da Rhythm of Love.**

**Rhythm of Love-Scorpions**

Vamos passar a noite juntos  
Eu sei que você quer isto também  
A magia do momento  
É o que eu tenho para você  
A batida desta noite  
É feita para perder o controle  
E há algo em seus olhos  
Que está querendo um pouco mais  
Nos deixe encontrar juntos  
A batida que estamos procurando

O ritmo do amor  
Me mantém dançando na estrada  
O ritmo do amor  
Conseguiu a sulco que acerta o osso  
O ritmo do amor  
É o jogo que eu estou procurando  
O ritmo do amor  
É a batida da minha alma

Vamos alcançar o topo juntos  
Uma noite nunca fará  
Um explosivo tiro de prazer  
É o que eu consegui para você  
Por que não fecha seus olhos  
E deixe seu sentimento crescer  
Eu te faço sentir o gosto da vida  
Até que seu amor fluirá  
Nos deixe encontrar juntos  
A batida que estamos procurando

O ritmo do amor  
Me mantém dançando na estrada  
O ritmo do amor  
Conseguiu a sulco que acerta o osso  
O ritmo do amor  
É o jogo que eu estou procurando  
O ritmo do amor  
É a batida da minha alma

Nos deixe encontrar juntos  
A batida que estamos procurando


End file.
